Breaking the Chains of the Past
by innerangel08
Summary: James and Olivia are looking to start a new life together, however when James refuses to move on after the events of Skyfall, it's down to Olivia to try and find a way to salvage their relationship before she loses James to his own guilt.


**AN:** Takes place two years after Skyfall

* * *

 **Breaking the Chains of the Past**

...

Olivia read the text that James had sent her and inwardly groaned at his message. It had been sent ten minutes ago, and she knew it would be only a matter of time before he walked through the door with that insufferable smug grin on his face.

Five minutes passed when she heard the key in the lock before the door was slammed behind him. Hearing his footsteps approach she looked up to see him standing in the doorway with a folder in his left hand.

"Are you ready for the news?"

Olivia sighed and tried not to roll her eyes. It was the same routine he had played for weeks, and it was starting to become old.

"James we've been looking at houses for the past month. Why don't we just pick one we've already viewed and be done with it?"

Olivia folded her arms over her chest signalling she was sick to the back teeth of house hunting. She regretted ever mentioning the idea.

"This will be the last one; I think you'll like it."

He held out a printout of the house in question waiting for her to take it. Unfolding her arms, she let out a sigh and took the papers from him. Looking at the picture in front of her, she couldn't help but smile. He was right, she did like the look of it.

In front of her was an image of an old Victorian country house known as Levington Manor, which was surrounded by sweeping lawns running down from the house, and border filled with rare plants and shrubs. The location looked peaceful and remote. As she further skimmed the property information, she stopped when she read the location.

"James, you do know this house is situated in, Thornhill?"

"Yes, I'm aware of that." He smiled down at her, amusement in his eyes.

"Then how do you propose we travel from Scotland to London seven days a week?"

"That part I have already figured out." He took a seat next to her on the cream sofa.

"Do enlighten me?" She leaned back in her chair, waiting for his answer.

"In case you have forgotten. You have retired Olivia."

"Yes, I am fully aware of that. You, on the other hand, are still an agent."

"Not for much longer." He smirked. "I've handed in my resignation."

"When?" Her voice held disbelief.

"This morning. And before you try and change my mind. My decision is final."

"This job is your life, James…"

"It was my life. It isn't anymore. I can't do this job forever. Nearly losing you finally made me realise that. The decisions I made that day, put your life on the line."

"You seem to be forgetting that I agreed with you. You made a judgement call. Better my life than countless more."

James stood up; frustrated she was just accepting what he had done. Taking her to his family home in the middle of nowhere, with no backup wasn't one of his better ideas. Two years had passed, yet he still couldn't let go. The feel of her presence next to him caused him to close his eyes, he was surprised she had agreed to stay with him after everything. The whole Silva mess was her chance of putting an end to their relationship, yet she carried on as if nothing had happened. He was glad in a way that she hadn't left him, he didn't know what he would have done if she had. But, that still didn't ease his guilt, if anything it made him feel more remorse.

The gentle touch on his arm caused him to open his eyes and look down at her.

"You need to let go of this James. For both our sake."

"Believe me, Olivia, I've tried. I was supposed to protect you, and instead of doing my job, I almost got you killed."

"You saved me though James. If it wasn't for you Silva would still be roaming free causing God knows what chaos. In my eyes, you did your job."

"And got the girl."

She gave a scoff, "I would hardly call myself a girl, a woman is more apt."

He gave her a half hearted smile, at her remark.

"James, I want to make one thing quite clear. If we decide to buy one of the houses we've viewed, I think there need to be some ground rules to address."

"What would those be?" He tentatively asked dreading the answer.

"This is a new start for us James, a new life. I don't want us bringing past ghosts into it."

"Then what do you suggest I do? Switch the feelings off?" He became defensive.

"No, I'm not saying that. You need to see someone James, to help deal with what's happened. And seeing Six's psychologist is a good place to start."

"I don't need a shrink, M." He shook her hand off his arm and walked away from her.

The sound of her old title caused a flare of hurt to stab in her heart. With each passing day, she saw James become the shell of the man he once was.

"No, because your actions speak otherwise."

He stopped in his tracks and turned around to face her. "I can sort this out by myself."

"It's been two years and you are still feeling guilty. How exactly are you sorting this out? By beating enemies to death when you're on missions because you let your anger get the better of you."

She felt her own anger slowly building at the stubborn man in front of her.

"Mallory, tells me everything about your missions James, not to mention your actions at headquarters. This path you are going down... it isn't healthy. Each day I feel like I'm losing a part of you. I don't even recognise you some days. Then they are other days you're back to your normal self, and acting as if nothing has happened."

He heard the defeat in her voice, traced with sadness and disappointment as she wrapped her arms around herself.

"It's something I need to work out for myself and a psychologist isn't going to help."

"How do you know, if you won't even try? I told you to see one after I left the hospital, yet you constantly turned down the offer. I relented thinking you would cope in your own way. The same as you did after Vesper, but as the months passed not much has changed. If anything your nightmares have gotten worse, you throw yourself into all kinds of situations on missions, which leaves me questioning your sanity more than usual. You need professional help James because whatever you are trying to do to help deal with this isn't working."

James' anger deflated into defeat. "If it means that much to you, I'll ask Mallory to arrange an appointment for me. But, if it doesn't help after the first five sessions, I'm done."

"All right. I'll agree to those terms."

"Come here." He softly ordered her.

Olivia unwrapped her arms from around her and took a few steps forward towards James, feeling his arms wrap themselves around her as he held her close to his chest.

"I'm only doing this for you Liv. I don't want to hurt you any more than what I have done with my actions." He murmured into her hair.

"I know, and you agreeing means more than you know, James."

He pressed a tender kiss to her temple and rested his head on top of hers. "I promise I won't let my issues come between us.

"I know you won't, but the sooner you speak to someone; the quicker you will be able to heal and put these demons that haunt you to rest."

"You know I'm not one to reveal my feelings to anyone, except perhaps you. But you were always able to read me like a book."

"I'll be there with you every step of the way James. I promise."

"I don't doubt it, Olivia."

They held each other for a few moments, seeking the comfort they both needed He didn't know what he would do without the woman in his arms. She had always believed in him from the beginning, guiding and moulding him to the man he was today. He would do everything to ensure she was happy, and if that meant going to see a psychologist, then he would do it for her. As long as he had Olivia by his side, he knew they would get through their new life together.


End file.
